Welcome To Tokyo
by coolprince8
Summary: well my first fanfic is here Always wondered what would happen if louise went to Saito's world. Please review. Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To Tokyo**

Well this is my first fanfic, so don't hate me if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Zero no Tsukaima or The Familiar of Zero

A few weeks after Tabitha's rescue, everything was slowly returning to normal. '**BOOM'.**

"Louise, It's all a huge misunderstanding." yelled Saito as he ran from Louise.

"No way am I going to forgive you for doing that lecherous baka dog."

Everything was completely normal.

"Louise why are you so mad. It was just Tabitha." Saito cried out Louise who was chasing him to blow him up.

Unfortunately for Saito he ran into a very familiar person. To make matters worst that person was Siesta and Saito found him looking at a very interesting part, her breasts.

"Saito, where do you think you're looking"

"Louise" said Saito snapped at of the gaze he was in. "Well I was uh…well."

"SAITO"

".stop."

"**BOOM"**

5_minutes_later____________________________________________________________________________

"Ow Eeh." Saito whimpered still in agony while Louise, who calmed down afterwards, was slowly bandaging him up.

"You know you didn't have to get so jealous, I mean it was Tabitha." Said Saito

"Yeah Tabitha I mean come on I would understand Kirche or Tiffania, but Tabitha." Yelled a very angry Louise.

'**Creak'** Both Louise and Saito turned to see ,with a envelope in hand, entering their room with a letter from the headmaster.

Saito opened the envelope and read aloud

'_Saito and Louise please come to my office I have a urgent matter to discuss with you, Signed Osmond.'_

"I wonder what does he want to talk about."Saito thought

the Headmaster'soffice______________________________________________________________________

"Hey um Headmaster-sama" Saito asked wondering where old man Osmond went.

"Hey Saito" Louise asked before noticing a very strange object.

"Saito what is that?"

"Louise th-tha-that's the portal that took me to this world."

"what's it doing here?"

"I don't know."said Saito

As they examined it a very strange alluring feeling sucked up was temptation telling him to try and go to his world.

"Louise."Saito said before Louise looked straight at him and asked "Do you want to go back?"

"Yes"

"Well Alright." Yelled Louise before she grabbed his hand and they went through the portal.

As soon as they went in they found themselves in a way,too familiar place for Saito, His school.

"Louise get up." Said Saito

"Louise welcome to Tokyo."

Well this is first chapter of my first fanfic. The next will be up in two weeks. Sorry it's short by the way next one wiil be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To Tokyo**

Meet The Saitos

Disclaimer: I in no way own Zero no Tsukaima or The Familiar of Zero

* * *

"Hey Louise keep up." Shouted Saito as he excitedly ran through Tokyo.

"Saito wait up" yelled Louise as she quickly ran through Tokyo to catch up with Saito "Where are we even going."

"Easy Louise, we're going to my home so you can meet my parents." Saito yelled at the top of his lungs excited about meeting his parents.

"Huh?" questioned Louise.

At_Saito's_home_______________________________________________________________________

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll like you." Said Saito trying to calm Louise down.

"What are you saying I mean that's what'd you tell your parents about your wife-"

" Yes my wife the one I got married to" Saito interrupted

Louise was about to protest, but before she could say anything Saito's lips met hers and before she knew it she kissed back.

Unfortunately for both of them, someone very familiar to Saito came back to the house.

"S-Sa-Saito?" asked a very familiar voice

Saito and Louise both stopped to see Saito's mom and dad on the sidewalk

"M-mom.D-d-dad."

"Who is this Saito" asked his father about Louise

Nervously Saito answered "This uh is Louise father-sama."

Chuckling Saito's dad said in between chuckles said " So you've come back and brought a girl with you huh."

Saito's mother had a very different reaction she was crying tears of joy at the reality of her son's return she said in between sobs "I'm so happy I've missed you so much and you've brought such a fine young lady home with you."

They all went inside to discuss Saito's disappearance

"Saito where have you been all this time." His mother asked

Calmly, Saito explained all of his adventures until he was interrupted by a strange question

"So who's the girl." His father bluntly asked

Suddenly both Saito and Louise both went red about the asking of their relationship

That's when Saito's father spoke again "So you've been sleeping in the same bed, and you two were making out on the yard." His father said,cocking his eyebrow. Though his mother had a very worried expression.

That's when Louise finally spoke "Nononono we haven't gone that far."

Unfortunately Saito replied by mumbling "Yeah that's cause you won't let me."

And Louise responded by whipping him.

With sigh his father said "How are we going to handle the sleeping arrangements.:


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

**Welcome To Tokyo**

**Chapter 3 **

**What are you doing here**

Disclaimer: I in no way own Zero no Tsukaima or The Familiar of Zero_____________________________

"Alright Louise If your going to kill Saito, please be careful of the fine China." Said Saito's father pointing at a vase.

Saito's father looked very similar to Saito except he had short ,neat hair as opposed to Saito's long hair, had a few wrinkles, and his eyes were the color black, He wore basic blue jeans and a green long-sleeve shirt. Saito's mother though had long black hair and had the same blue eyes, she wore very casual clothes.

"I'm sorry father-sama ,but he said a very weird thing." Yelled Louise

"Father-sama?" Questioned Saito's father. "Well Saito I think Louise here wants to be part of the family."

"No it's just that I haven't learned Saito's father's name."

"Call me Heisei future daughter in law" teased Heisei

"Heisei don't tease her. I'm very sorry Louise call me Tane by the way." Said Saito's mother Tane.

"It's okay. I'm very sorry that I hit your son also."

"It's alright also I think the whip could do well on your honeymoon." Chuckled Heisei

Turning red Louise was about to protest but was interrupted by a question.  
"Louise, may I borrow your whip." Grrrd Tane

"sure"

"Tane wait!" yelled Heisei

"How dare you say such vulgar things to a lady!" And before you knew it Tane was trying to whip Heisei

It was apparent where Saito got his weaknesses to women.

_**The Day after__________________________________________________________________________**_

"Louise dear can you go to the market and get some groceries." Asked Tane

"sure ummm Tane-sama where is the market."

"oh well bring Saito with you to make sure you go to the right place."

"Hey Louise" said Saito

"yes"

"Sorry about what my dad"

"It's okay"

"By the way you know that promise we made after that war with Alboin."

Suddenly it came back to Louise.

"Um yes" Louise said blushing

"When we get back to my house wanna do that promise."

"umm"

Luckily for Louise she saw very familiar people on sidewalk.

"Wait is that?"

"Hey Saito" said Guiche

"Hello Louise" said Momtmorency

"Hello Saito" said Colbert

"Hey there Valliere" said Kirche

Saito and Louise craned their necks behind the group of people to see Tiffania being hit on, Julio surrounded by a group of girls, Osmond groping every women that passes by as usual, Tabitha reading a book, Siesta being amazed at her great-grandfather's home, Queen Henrietta looking around, and the most scariest thing for Saito, Louise's whole entire family just standing there.

Then they all yelled one unanimous question "Where are we?!"

"You're in my world specifically Tokyo, Japan " explained Saito

"What are you doing here?" asked Louise

"Well we were looking for you when we all saw this green gate, and Tabitha said it was a way Saito got to our world so Duke De La Valliere thought you went through it and pushed us all in. Guess he was right" Julio explained

Saito though couldn't hear him he was too busy being scared of Louise's family and he had perfect reason to be. The first time he went to Louise's home the duke saw him make-out with Louise and tried to behead him. The second time he was blown away by Louise's mom, Karin, wind magic and was beaten up by the duke.

He was so scared as a matter of fact he fainted.

At_Saito's_ Home______________________________________________________________________

Next thing Saito knew they were at his house.

"So you are?" Heisei asked

"I'm Siesta Future Father-sama."

"Father-sama?"

"Yes Father-sama I wish to marry Saito."

"Well that makes you and Louise anyone else."

At that Tabitha raised her hand.

"Saito you dog."

"Tell me about it." Louise complained

"What don't blame me it's just that"

"You're afraid of making girls cry." Heisei interrupted

"K-kinda"

"Alright so I'll choose for you and I choose Louise."

"What" yelled Louise and Saito

"Well you two have tried to have sex, so yeah of course Louise."

"How did you know that"

"What you tried to defile my daughter I'll kill you for that." Yelled both Louise's parents

"Wait wait wait don't worry you two I mean surely it is okay for a married couple." Reasoned Heisei

"Father-sama How did you know Louise and I got married."

"Easy Saito when you were out in the front yard you said and I quote "yes my wife the one I got married to"".

"Oh yeah."

"But no we didn't do that."

"Anyway Louise and Saito can't have a proper marriage without your blessing so what do you say."

"You boy do you promise to take care of Louise?" Louise's father asked in a stern voice

"Yes"

"Also, will you promise to protect her from harm." Louise's mother asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have both our blessings, Saito." Louise's father said.

"How are we going to handle the sleeping arrangements."

Author's note: For those who don't know, I'm going off the light novel.


	4. To School and Back

**Welcome To Tokyo**

**Chapter 4 **

**To School**

The morning after Saito's father Heisei chose Louise as Saito's future wife, a conversation was being held in the kitchen

"Chibi-Louise I will not allow you to marry that commoner." Eleanor protested, not liking the fact that her younger sister was to be married to a commoner.

"Eleanor-sama, mother and father already said I could and I will." Louise retorted.

"Chibi-Louise speaking to me like this shows that you have grown arrogant as soon as we get home we are going to find you a husband." Eleanor said while pulling Louise cheek

"Vut Eweanow-sama I have a fiancé aweady."

"Eleanor-sama please stop, Louise has already chosen a husband." Stated Cattleya

"Hoi keep it down will ya I'm trying to make my coffee." Said Heisei

" You be quiet you started this, how dare you choose a noble girl as a wife for your son." Yelled Eleanor

"Noble?" Heisei said cockily in his pink panda shirt that said I'm not gay and green monkey pants that said really I'm not. "Here In Tokyo we really don't care for social staus"

Eleanor was about to interrupt but was stopped by Saito who was running down the stairs in a blue and white uniform and was carrying a brown bag.

"Bye Mother-sama!" Saito yelled

"Where is he going?" Louise asked

"To school, and that reminds me." Heisei answered with a smile

"Come on can't be late on my first day back." Saito said

As soon as he got there a woman closed the gate

"WAIIIIIIT"

"Huh sorry but-" the woman took a moment before she realized who Saito was. "It's you the boy that went missing. Under The circumstances you have a pretty good excuse so come in."

"Thank you."

"That class is the" Door swings open

"Sorry I'm late Kuro-sensei" Saito said

"S-s-s-s-s-s-Saito you're back!" Kuro said

"Saito you're here." A boy with reddish brown hair said excitedly

"Long time no see." A boy with black and white hair said

"My sweet, my darling, my love." A girl with black hair, blue eyes, and big breast, which most likely made Saito like Siesta, said

"Hey Fo, Rei and Neku how are you guys."

"My love happy to see you again." Neku said running up to hug Saito, but before she did Saito fell on the ground with his arms to his stomach rolling

"How dare you mess around with this girl you perverted dog." Said a familiar voice

"Lou-Louise what are you doing here at school." Saito said

"Easy your dad said that since me, Guiche, Siesta, Momon, Kirche, Tabitha, Tiffania, Henrietta, and Julio are all still teenagers he said we should go here and study." Louise said

Saito then saw everyone come in the room.

"oh alright class these are the new students transferring here please treat them with kindness. Now any questions." Kuro said as a Rei raised his hand

"Why did you kick Saito in the groin" Rei asked, Pointing at Louise

"Well because my perverted fiancé here was just begging to be hugged by that girl." Louise answered confidently

"Saito you're engaged!" everyone asked

As soon as that happened Saito explained everything

"So you were in another world and the hot, blonde guy is a priest and the big, breasted girl is an elf." Fo said

"Yep." Saito answered

At that questions came more and more until the day was over.

As Saito and everyone was walking home a thought came to Saito

'_that's right me and Louise and I are engaged so that means her and I can'_ at that Saito Smiled

At Saito's home

"Hey Louise can we talk in my room?" Saito asked grinning

"Yeah." Louise answered

Saito's room wasn't very messy It had one bed and 2 windows, he had a book shelf filled with manga like Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, Naruto, Shakugan no Shana, and Nabari no Ou. He had a TV that wasn't very big and a trunk filled with who knows what.

Suddenly Saito pushed Louise on the bed and said in a deep husky voice "You know we haven't had that much alone time." He then began stroking Louise's special area

At that Louise with her arms at her chest said "Saito what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make love to the woman I love and nothing's going to stop me." Saito said who then with his other hand started to unbutton Louise's shirt and removed it to show a pink bra which he unfastened to look at his soon to be lover's breast.

"They've grown Louise." Indeed they had

"Sh-Shu-Shut up." But before she could say anything else she felt hands at the edges of her panties and then felt a slight felt something again in her, something amazing it was Saito's fingers sliding in and moaned and groaned as she hit her climax.

Saito then put his head in between her legs and slurped all of the cum.

He then removed everything save for his boxers but as he was about to he heard someone say

"You know if you take those off the duke's going to kill you." Said Heisei

"How dare you do that to my unmarried daughter!" yelled the Duke

"Saito, please tell me you were going to use protection." Said Saito's mother, Tane worriedly

"Louise, I would've thought you to do this after the wedding." Said Cattleya sadly

Eleanor and Louise's mom Karin have already fainted

"Well Saito at least we know you're not using steroids for that Gandalfr thing," Heisei teased pointing at Saito's arousal, then quickly ran away

Saito quickly got up put on his pants and shirt, and ran after him angrily

"Get back here!" Saito yelled

"Cho."


	5. The Explanations and Wedding

**Welcome To Tokyo**

**Chapter 5**

**The Explanations and the wedding**

Disclaimer: I in no way own Zero no Tsukaima or The Familiar of Zero

"Saito please explain why you stripped down Louise and 'you know'." Heisei said with a grin at the last part

"Let me get him to talk." Louise's father said "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" He then yelled

"Father I don't think we should be interrogating him, Louise what were you think doing that with a commoner." Eleanor, now awake, asked stretching Louise's cheek

"Ewranor-niisama Tat none of your business." Louise replied

"No Eleanor I think that we should ask Saito ." said Heisei

"So what were you doing with Louise Saito and also are you sure you're not taking those pills that make you grow?" Heisei asked Saito

"Ok first I'd rather not say about what I was doing and second screw you." Saito asked madly about the second question

"Yeah I mean it's none of your business so yeah." Louise answered hesitantly

"Well okay who wants cake?" Heisei asked

"SHUT UP DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT THOSE TWO WERE DOING!?" Everybody except Louise and Saito

"Well okay, man you try to be nice and what do you get?" Heisei said

"But seriously I know you two are both very much in love but you still haven't gotten married legally for you to that," Heisei said to the young couple unusually serious "I mean what would've happened if Louise got pregnant, would you two be willing to sacrifice your teen years?"

Louise's father was about to interrupt but was stopped by Saito

"Oh yeah I really didn't think about that." Saito answered

"And don't say you were going to use protection don't even think about it, your mother and I used them all up." Heisei said with a grin

"WHAT?" Saito asked terrified

"Well I didn't want another kid. Oh and I took your special magazines emphasis on special. Heisei answered

"um excuse me but what's protection." Asked a certain blonde boy with blue eyes with him a group

"Oh Guiche well let me fill you in, Saito and Louise tried to have sex but I stopped them and like Oh Moy Gosh there's a pie with you guys." Heisei answered with a girly tone looking at pie Guiche bought

"Saito you what?" Guiche and the others asked

"Okay well enough of that so Saito, Louise if you want to do that you have to be married and since we all give our blessing" Heisei quickly ran to Siesta and Tabitha and cupped their mouths "no problem right"

"Oh My little boy is getting married I'm so happy."

At that Louise and Saito both said "I love you" Outloud which caught everyone's attention

"Well look's like we have a wedding on our hands, officially."Heisei said

"Yes father-sama." Saito said with a smile

"Yep." Louise said with a smile knowing that neither Siesta or anyone else won in the for Saito's heart

"Oh and Louise make sure you bring the whip on your honeymoon." Heisei said again with a grin

As he said that Louise turned crimson and Saito got a nose bleed


	6. Karaoke Time

**Welcome To Tokyo**

**Chapter 6 Karaoke Time**

In Tokyo, Japan Saito was running home from as fast as he could because he remembered his earlier conversation with Duke de la Valliere.

XXXX Flashback XXXXX

"_Mom I'm going to school now." Saito shouted in his uniform_

"_Wait." A manly, stern voice with a hint of anger in it_

_Saito nervously turned around to see the Duke glaring at him. His eyes angry as if stating 'I want you to go to hell and burn.'_

"_So Saito do you really think you can get away for yesterday." The Duke said calmly yet with a hint of anger in his voice_

"_Umm oh look at the time I've got to get going to school don't want to be late." Saito tried to run away but the duke grabbed his collar rather fiercely_

"_Listen if you think that just because you and Louise are engaged you can do that then you're very mistaken. Every day you are to be here when that clock strikes three, so that means when the little arrow is pointing right and the big arrow is pointing up you better be here or else I'M GOING TO USE MY BARE HANDS WITHOUT MAGIC TO RIP OFF YOUR ARMS SO THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!" The Duke yelled at the last part sounding so serious Saito knew he wasn't exaggerating_

"_Oh hey Saito you ready for class at that place you call School." Guiche said appearing at the right time so that Saito wouldn't get a beating_

"_Come on you idiot dog hurry up." Said Louise running out the door in her school uniform which looked exactly like sailor uniform Saito got for Siesta, the only difference being the skirt was light blue. Saito's uniform though was just plain black with gold buttons_

"_Okay." Saito said meekly said scared because of The Duke_

XXXXXX End of Flashback XXXXXXX

"Almost there." Saito said determinedly as he ran faster since it was 2:56 which would mean he'll probably die in oh about four minutes

"There it is!" Saito said happily seeing his house unfortunately for him though he was stopped by none either than Siesta and Tabitha

"Saito stop we need to talk." Siesta said sadly though Saito couldn't stop here because it was 2:58

"Uh sorry Siesta I need to go." Saito tried to run but Siesta though didn't move

"Saito we want to talk to you about your engagement to Louise." Siesta and Saito both turned to Tabitha who surprisingly said a complete sentence. Unfortunately Saito looked at his watch, which his mother gave him for the birthday he missed when he was in the other world, and saw it was exactly 3:00.

"SAITO!" He heard Louise's father the duke yell

"Hey Saito I think father wants you" Louise said who finally caught up to him. Though instead of going home Saito directly went the other direction. He was stopped again this time by his own father Heisei.

"Father- sama move!" Saito said trying to get past him

Instead Heisei just chuckled and said "Saito do you really think that I'm going to miss an opportunity to discipline you." Heisei said with a smug smile

"He's paying you isn't he." Saito said since he knew his father was way too annoying and willing to do anything if he gets something out of it

"Saito how could you to, your own father as well, How, How." Heisei said pretending to cry while trying to hide the duke's monocle in his pocket. Suddenly an almost eerie and definitely angry aura came.

"Saito" Said the duke before he punched Saito straight in the face. The duke grabbed his legs and judo flipped him. He proceeded to give a brutal beating before being stopped by Heisei. 

"Oh yeah that reminds me we have to go to Karaoke Palace it's been so long since we went there." Saito's father said with a wink

"What not there, no, sir please keep killing me." Saito asked the Duke remembering about the other times. Once he accidently asked a girl with a boyfriend out and the boyfriend beat him up. Also there was this one time where he got a microphone with gum on it. Another was when he was there he broke a vase that cost 10,000 yen (about 108 dollars) and he still owes them 5,000 yen. In short he does not like karaoke palace

"Oh come on let's get going. Now let me see we have Me, Saito, Tane, Louise, Guiche, Tabitha, Siesta, and Kirche so 10 people going and I have 10,00 yen so I can pay back the vase and get all of us in." Heisei said doing the math.

XXXX Karaoke Palace XXXX

"Saito come on sing." Guiche said just after singing _'Too Sexy for My Shirt'_ Terribly leaving everyone in horror

"Umm Louise you go." Saito said pushing Louise in front of him

"Okay now let's see." Louise ,with some help with Tane, picked **Honto no Kimochi By Rie Kugimiya **And started to sing the song in a cute voice (A/N You can actually hear what it sounds like if you watched the series)

RIARU na mahou ni

"_Kakatta mitai ni_

_Kono mune ni yakitsuita_

_Mabushii egao_

_Dakedo au tabi ni_

_TSUN TSUN tsumetaku shichau no_

_Naze dare yori ki ni naru no ni_

_IJIWARU o shichaun darou?_

_Hontou no KIMOCHI_

_Setsuna sa no KAKERA ga_

_Kono KOKORO no ichiban oku_

_Kimi o yonde iru yo_

_ZERO kara hajimaru hi o_

_Sasayaka na kiseki_

_Nemuri ni tsuitara_

_Futari wa yume no naka de_

_Yorisotte ita_

_Hoka ni mo takusan_

_Suteki na hito wa iru no ni ne_

_Naze kimi dake tokubetsu na no?_

_Hoka no dare mo kawarenai_

_Hontou no KIMOCHI_

_Yasashisa o agetai_

_Shiroi tsuki ni inori nagara_

_JUMON o tonaeru yo_

_Sunao ni nareru you ni_

_Hontou no KIMOCHI_

_Setsunasa no KAKERA ga_

_Kono KOKORO no ichiban oku_

_Kimi o yonde iru yo_

_Hontou no KIMOCHI_

_Yasashisa o agetai_

_Yoake no hoshi UINKU shite_

_Watashi ni unazuita_

_Ashita ga hajimaru yo to_"

Louise then ended the song and everyone applauded happily and impressed that the 'Zero' had a cute voice. "I'm next." Siesta said determined not to lose she got the mike and, with help again from Tane picked **Hitomi no Naka no Yuuyake**

Dakara ato sukoshi soba ni itai

Yuuhi ga ano yozora ni kakureru made

Machifuse shiteta saka no tochuu de

Mitsuketa totan sotto kakeyotte

*Anata no kata ni karada wo yosete arukimasu

Anata ha itsumo hoka no dare ka wo miteru kedo

Onegai MY TRUTH hitomi no naka no yuuhi wo mite

Nagai sakamichi ga motto tooku

Hatenaku tsuzuku no nara ureshii no ni

Karakau youni warau yokogao

Nikurashii kedo jitto mitoreteta

Anata ni souto sunaona kotoba tsutaemasu

Anata ga kitto watashi no koto wo erabu youni

Mitsumete MY TRUTH hitomi no naka no genjitsu dake

Yuuyake kumo ga tokedasu jikan

Yukkuri aruku toki wo tometakute

Dakara ato sukoshi soba ni itai

Yuuhi ga ano yozora ni kakureru made

Machifuse shiteta saka no tochuu de

Mitsuketa totan sotto kakeyotte

*Anata no kata ni karada wo yosete arukimasu

Anata ha itsumo hoka no dare ka wo miteru kedo

Onegai MY TRUTH hitomi no naka no yuuhi wo mite

Nagai sakamichi ga motto tooku

Hatenaku tsuzuku no nara ureshii no ni

Karakau youni warau yokogao

Nikurashii kedo jitto mitoreteta

Anata ni souto sunaona kotoba tsutaemasu

Anata ga kitto watashi no koto wo erabu youni

Mitsumete MY TRUTH hitomi no naka no genjitsu dake

Yuuyake kumo ga tokedasu jikan

Yukkuri aruku toki wo tometakute

Everyone applauded again impressed everyone had sung except for one person Saito. "Saito get up and sing." Heisei said followed with yeahs and come ons. Saito then stood up and picked **Move by Satoshi Hino.(Sorry couldn't find the lyrics)** Everyone was shocked by Saito's beautiful voice , Everyone except of course Saito's parents. They applauded and cheered and everyone was happy. They all turned quiet though when the phone rang

"What is that." Everyone from the otherworld yelled scared of the phone

"Don't worry it's just the phone." Heisei then picked up the phone and said that their time is over. They then gave back the microphones and left


	7. A more formal conversation

**Welcome To Tokyo**

**Chapter 7 A more formal conversation**

_Disclaimer: THis is the last time I'm doing this because it's pretty evident I don't own Zero no Tsukaima_

XXXX Nighttime at Saito's house, Kitchen XXXX

"Well, I'm here Mr. Duke-man." Heisei said with a bottle of beer in one hand. Wearing a hello kitty top pj and crash bandicoot boxers, Heisei thought he looked cute. But in all honesty, he looked like a manchild.

"I wish to speak to you about something." The Duke responded quietly not to wake anyone in the living room where everyone besides Heisei, Tane, Saito and, as much as he hated it, Louise. He wore simple red pajamas.

"Go right ahead Duke-man" Heisei replied dropping the Mr from Mr. Duke-man.

"Please just call me Duke de la Valliere" The duke replied giving Heisei his more formal title.

"Let's compromise, I'll call you Sir Valliere and you call me Hiraga-san. Or you could call me bro." Heisei noting the fact that they were soon to be in-laws.

" I'd rather not. Actually, that's the main reason I came here. Despite what I've said before I can not agree to the marriage until I know more about the family my daughter's marrying into. First off, what do you and your wife do exactly." Sir Valliere asked in utmost seriousness.

"Well, Tane is a housewife as you noticed," Heisei opened his beer and took a sip. " And I used to be a salaryman but grew tired of the job, so now I'm a writer." Heisei stated using the term 'salaryman' as an insult, due to his hatred of the job. He was actually great at it but he saw it as boring and time-consuming. He found his new job fun and enjoyed writing stories. Hell, he was going to be published next month.

"What is a salaryman?" Sir Valliere asked not knowing of Japan's middle class.

"Eh, guys who hang around in an office typing at keyboards with no originality or flair. Total bores, honestly" Heisei now took a drink for about 5 seconds then took a breath.

"How much euro do you make." Sir Valliere was set on making sure Louise was marrying into a rich family.

"Enough to earn a decent living, food for about twenty people in one house, and still have a subscription to Shonen Jump." Heisei remarked calmly, he could work his words on anyone. Drunk or sober

"I said how much." Sir Valliere asked again with a hint of anger.

"Look Sir Valliere, I understand you want for Louise to have a rich husband. With her issues with magic, I guess you see her only value as a way to gain more money." Heisei told the duke, praying he'll get the right response.

"Shut up! I don't see her just as a value! I see her as one of my greatest acheivements. Having a void mage for a child, That is an honor I proudly call mine!" The Duke yelled with all his fury.

"Well then, I see no point in her having to marry a rich man." Heisei replied getting the answer he wanted.

"I see your point," The Duke conceded " So back to our chambers I presume?"

"Night Sir Valliere." Heisei responded, finishing his beer and going back to his room to read Saito's special magazines. Emphasis on the special.

**(A/N sorry I haven't updated in so very very very long. Just been so busy with social life. Finally getting around to writing and also Fallout and Skyrim was destroying time. Also, might write a Fallout New Vegas fanfic detailing my good karma courier who has a 100 in speech oh yeah! please tell me if I should write it. Currently on the no side.)**


	8. Womanly Bonding

**Welcome To Tokyo**

**Chapter 8 Womanly Bonding**

XXX A Hot Springs Around Tokyo XXX

"Ahhh it feels so good to be outside of the house, everyonce in awhile" Tane moaned as she soaked inside the spring. They had decided to have a girl's night out at a local hot spring. It was easy to pay for with her husband's income.

"Yeah, I wonder why we girls haven't had some alone time with each other. I mean, true the men are great, but they get so annoying at times." Kirche agreed, her more noticeable traits floating in the water.

"It feels like we haven't spoken in months or years." Montmorency stated, relaxing in the spring with her eyes closed. "By the way, Kirche I noticed you no longer care that Saito is technically off the market."

"Hey! Saito isn't off the market just yet. He still has time to choose something else." Siesta remarked, crossing her arms over her noticeable chest.

"Oh yes, darling is now considered unavailable. However, Colbert is still up for grabs and who knows, maybe Louise and Saito are up for very interesting experiences?" Kirche teased.

"Wait, wait what!" Louise's face reddened with embarrasment as Kirche began to explain what exactly she meant.

"What else would you expect from a Zerbst? Their woman are looser than a headmaster's sleeve." Eleanore cooly remarked in a mocking tone.

"True but aren't most Vallieres' chest flatter than a box?" Kirche shot back, laughing to herself before Tabitha pointed tp Cattleya, who was simply amused by their actions. "She doesn't count due to probably having more of her mother's side in her; and I do believe Mrs. Valliere here wasn't born a Valliere."

"Th-th-that's not true. I look like mother a-a-a-" Louise tried to defend, accidentally digging herself in deeper.

"And?" Kirche asked, waiting for Louise to finish her sentence.

"That's enough! Ladies, we came here to relax and enjoy, not to bicker and pick at each other's appearances." Tane scolded the girls. She was a bit tense over having to clean and cook for over twenty people. Some of which, found they could still use magic.

"I agree with her. We have already inconvenienced her and her family. We should at least show gratitude by listening to her." Karin spoke having remained quiet till now.

"Ok ok." Kirche conceded not wishing to anger Karin.

"Yes mother." Louised complied.

"Good now. Karin stood up, grabbed her clothes and went to the outside of the springs. The next thing the rest of the girls heard was a bunch of groans and yelps in pain. Then, the wall to the hot spring was destroyed and Guiche, Osmond, and Heisei all crashing into the springs. Tiffania and Henrietta both screamed in fear and embarrassment, and the all of the girls covered their chests. "Is that all of you idiots?"

"Yes, yes. Now I just wanna set the record straight in that I only peeked because of the elf and the two moms." Heisei stood up, out of the water. Both Guiche and Osmond were knocked put.

"What do you have to say before we all kill you?" Karin asked, cracking her knuckles.

"In a way, this was all Saito's fault." Heisei said trying to remember how to explain Saito's nonexistant part.

XXX Hiraga House XXX

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Shaco, Shaco, Shaco. Vi, Vi, Vi. TEEEEEMOOOO!" Heisei yelled, in frustration, at his computer.

"What's your dad doing?" Julio asked Saito, pointing at Heisei

"DON'T CHASE SINGED DUMBASS!" Heisei furiously yelled and typed.

"Playing some game online." Saito replied as he read a book and studied. His school had given him a large amount of material to learn for the time he was missing.

"Damn it!" Heisei exclaimed as the words DEFEAT appeared on his screen. "Noobs! Man, now I have nothing else to do. Where is everyone anyway?"

"All the girls went out to a hotspring, The Duke decided to go to sleep early, and the Guiche and Osmond went to go peep on the girls." Saito told his father, not even looking away from his books.

"Well, that sounds interesting." Heisei said wondering to himself."

XXX Present XXX

"And that's how this is Saito's fault." Heisei said triumphantly in a superman pose.

"Heisei." Tane said

"Yes, Dear."

Tane, simply and quietly, cracked her knuckles and punched Heisei into another wall.

XXX Hiraga House XXX

As Julio was listening to a list of instructions Saito was giving him, Saito looked away from his so called studies, in actuality a list of sorts, and over at Julio as he stood up and handed Julio a small little box. "And make sure not to come til I give the signal." Saito told him.

"Ok then." Julio nodded to him as reviewed the contents once more. Inside was a small, little diamond ring.

**Author's Note: CP is back to writing. I'm going to try to update this semi-regulary.(AKA maybe every two weeks) Ask any questions in the reviews. Review please.**


End file.
